


Spider in the Bathroom

by TooBusyWriting



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs, Drabble, Enjoy!, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, best friends Peter Ned and Reader, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: Just your average movie night with Peter Parker and Ned Leeds. And, as always, Peter must be up to something.....it'd be best to check it out, right?





	Spider in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for @hollandroos Drabble Challenge on Tumblr. This is one of a few to come. I used prompts 21) "Get it away- that's disgusting!" and 41) "I'm not scared of spiders but there's a spider in the bathroom and it's taunting me." Enjoy!

You, Ned and Peter were having another one of your regular movie nights, the 3 day weekend being perfect for it. You somehow had convinced the boys to start a Disney marathon, and even though they denied liking them, they ended up singing some of the songs even louder than you were.

 

Peter had disappeared a while ago, not that you or Ned noticed. He typically did that, whether to grab some food, go to the bathroom, or even try (key word try) to set up a prank or surprise, only to fail. Who knew a teen superhuman reflexes could be so clumsy?

 

He’d been gone at least 30 minutes when you finally noticed. And only because you had to go to the bathroom. You got up quietly, snuck around the back of the couch and headed down the hallway. Peter wasn’t in the kitchen or his room, so you had no clue where he could be. Shrugging your shoulders, you continued.

 

When you opened the door, you got the shock of your life. Peter, sitting on the counter, in his Spider-Man suit, mask off. Doing absolutely nothing but swinging his feet, letting out a startled scream when he saw you. “(Y/N)! Get out of here! You’re gonna ruin the surprise!” He tried to shoo you out the room.

 

You couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Surprise? I don’t see anything in here that could be one,” you observed. “Is it behind your back?” You attempted to peek behind him, but he just grabbed you by the shoulder to stop you.

 

He pointed an accusing finger in your face. “You leave now or I’ll fight you.”

 

“Ooo, so scary,” you mocked. “Peter, I know you. You’re not going to fight me.”

 

He scowled. “Keep it up and I mean it. Now go.” He opened the door with one hand and pushed you out with the other, then promptly shut the door.

 

With your back now to the door, you couldn’t help shaking your head and laughing to yourself. What a dork. You walked back to the living room, to see Ned confused about where his friends had gone, the end credits playing in the background.  

 

When he saw you, he let out a sigh of relief. “There you are! I almost thought you both got kidnapped when I wasn’t looking.”

 

“No, Ned,” once again shaking your head at one of your friends, laughing slightly. “I was in the bathroom- don’t get me wrong, **I’m not scared of spiders** \- **but there’s a spider in the bathroom and it’s taunting me.** ”

 

Ned’s eyebrows rose. “What do you want me to do about it?”

 

Using the best puppy-dog eyes you could muster, you said, “Can you get it out for me? Please? You’re one of my best friends, Ned. Pretty please?”

 

He sighed. “I guess I can try. But only if I get to pick out the next movie.” You nodded your consent, and the two of you set off down the hallway.

 

He picked up a broom from the closet on the way, better safe than sorry. When he yanked the door open, Peter once again shrieked on top of his lungs, causing Ned to also scream. **“Get it away from me- that’s disgusting!”** he yelled, throwing the broom at his best friend. Despite his spider-sense, the broom wacked Peter in the side, causing him to clutch his side and bend over.

 

“What on Earth, dude?!” he asked, pained. He dropped to the floor, finally giving you a clear view of the counter. On it sat a container of homemade slime, obviously in the planning stages of a prank.

 

“Aha!” you exclaimed. “I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You’ll never be successful pranking me, Peter Benjamin Parker!” You did a small victory dance, causing Ned to laugh.

 

“Really Peter?” he asked. Peter slowly stood up again.

 

“I should stop trying, shouldn’t I?” You smiled at him, unable to start laughing. “I went over it with Mr. Stark, too! Like, 5 minutes ago! It’s why I’m wearing my suit. It was supposed to work this time!”

 

“Did you consider he set you up to fail as a prank on you?” you suggested.

 

Peter frowned. “Oh.”

 

“Don’t worry, Pete. It’s our way of showing we tolerate you,” you replied. Ned agreed.

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “It really just shows what a bunch of nerds we are.”

 

“Well then, nerd, you should go change into regular clothes,” you said, poking him slightly. When he started to protest, you simply stated, “Your words, not mine.” He gave you a playful glare and headed off to his room to do so.

  
Once he left, Ned lead the way back to the living room. “Alright. I pick now, right? And I know what you're thinking- we’re _not_ watching Star Wars this time.” He chuckled at your sigh of relief. As much as you like them, they wanted to watch them too often to be considered sane. “Nope. We’re going to watch _Clueless_ this time.” Your groan at what he was hinting at just caused him to laugh louder.


End file.
